Expect the Unexpected
by jellybeans28
Summary: Summer has always envied what Ryan and Marissa share, but when Seth Cohen comes along, will she realise that her dream is staring her straight in the face... literally...


Disclaimer: Nup. Don't owe anything, but this little story. Oh and my imagination of Seth Cohen... mmm...

A/N: OK.. Well.. there isn't much to say, buuut... please review guys.. whether its crap or not... I need to know whether to keep on going... So... here it is!

* * *

Seth sat straight up in bed. His hands felt sweaty and he was all twisted up in his blankets. He had had the best dream. He had been with Summer. THE Summer. The Summer that he had always dreamed of being together with, but it was a dream. He had wanted it to last but he knew it would never happen. Summer would never go for anyone like him. He was... Seth Cohen! 

"Seth! If you want me to drive you to school you better get moving. You have 10 minutes, and if you're not ready, I'm NOT waiting for you!" Seth yelled through the closed door at his curly haired son.

Seth groaned and rolled over, wishing he coudl somehow re-enter his dream and pick up where he left off.

0o0o0o0o0downstairs0o0o0o0o0

Seth entered the kitchen just as Ryan came through the back door, already showered and dressed.

"Ryan." Seth nodded in Ryan's direction, giving him a small acknowledgement.

Ryan grunted after having a big night out with Marissa the night before and still feeling the outcomes.

"Hey boys, how'd you sleep?" Kirsten entered the kitchen, still in her white, silk dressing gown trailing behind her, hair unbrushed, falling messily around her shoulders.

Ryan didn't want Sandy and Kirsten to find out that he had snuck out to see Marissa again. He had already been caught once, and the memories of their disappointed faces flashed through his head. He shook his head. "Uh, OK I guess…"

Seth was standing in the middle of the kitchen, in his blue, check pajamas, with a bagel half way to his mouth, replaying his dream over in his head.

Kirsten rolled her eyes and mouthed 'Summer' to Ryan, who snickered silently. They'd all heard it before.

"Come on Seth! We have to leave in 5 minutes!" Sandy yelled at his dreaming son as he rushes into the kitchen, swiftly grabbing a bagel off the counter and the cream cheese from the fridge.

At school

"Hey Sum! Have you seen Ryan? He told me he'd try and get a ride with Sandy this morning, but no sign yet. Seth was probably running late again." Marissa ran over to meet her best friend, Summer, staring around intently, trying to spot her boyfriend.

"Nope sorry Coop, no sign yet, but I'll let you know if I see him." Summer replied to Marissa in her usual perky tone.

The fact was, that Summer had always dreamed that she could have a boyfriend like Ryan Atwood. Him and Marissa were so in love, and Summer wished she could share that kind of connection with someone. Summer was not the jealous type, she usually had everything herself, that she didn't need to be jealous, but this was one thing that she really envied of Marissa. She loved it how they were such an unlikely couple, but then when they were together, everything just seemed to… fit.

"Oh, there's Ryan, and uh… what's-his-face." Summer replied looking over at the approaching boys. Marissa rolled her eyes at the comment about Seth.

"Hey baby!" Marissa squealed, running over to Ryan, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Oh God" Seth said to himself, but staring at Summer, standing ahead of him, not realizing the words had actually come out of his mouth.

"Did you say something Cohen?" Summer looked at him, as f he had just said something to completely gross her out.

"What? No! How are you Summer?" Seth replied, trying to change the subject, putting on a cheesy grin.

"Argh, just… don't talk to me. OK guys can you please stop it for like 2 minutes! Coop! We gotta get to class. Bye Ryan!"

Summer grabs her best friend away from her boyfriend and drags her off to their first class, not letting him give her a quick kiss.

"Bye Summer! Talk to you um… later!" Seth yelled after Summer, waving ferociously.

Summer turns and gives him a look that says 'just… don't'

"Hey buddy, Ryan. Did you see that? Summer spoke to me. And she didn't say anything mean! Kind of… But if you look at it the way that I do, it doesn't seem that mean, does it? I spose you could take it two ways. it really depends. I mean…" Seth rambled on, onto one of his hour long rambles about Summer. One of his famous rambles that Ryan has heard a million times.

"Seth, just… shutup." Ryan laughed and playfully hit his best friend over the head.

* * *

A/N: OK. That was it. Please tell me what you thought! Rach. 


End file.
